


Just To Keep You Safe

by YaoiPanda14



Category: Loki/ Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiPanda14/pseuds/YaoiPanda14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was all brought up by me and somebody else roleplaying on facebook :) I hope you like! Sorry for any mistakes <br/>RE: Oh my gosh, I LOVE you guys I already have over 200 views! Thats a huge accomplishment for me! o.o</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony stepped out of his bedroom only to see that thing standing in the middle of his living room.

“What in hell’s name are you doing here?!” He yelled directly at the person who still didn’t turn around to acknowledge the others presence, “I said-“

“Don’t get me wrong I heard you the first time Mr. Stark” The other finally replied and turned around

“Then why are you here?!” Tony spoke loud and clearly.

“Would you kindly quiet down please Mr. Stark?” Loki spoke softly.

“Why should I quiet down?! You, a super villain, is in my living room!” Tony yelled with an echo.

Loki took a step closer to Tony and snapped his fingers. Tony suddenly became limp and speechless as he slowly dropped to the floor. Before he could fall the rest of the way, Loki grabbed him in one small swoop. Loki placed one of his hands on the back of Tony’s head and the other lifted Tony’s shirt a little bit and rested on the side of his chest. 

Tony was limp because of Loki’s magic and he didn’t exactly know what was happening but he couldn’t say he hated it. With Tony’s arms sagging down and his head forcefully leaned back Loki leaned closer to Tony and licked along the side of Tony’s slender neck.  
Tony’s voice came out muffled “I…Hate…Magic!”

Loki removed his tongue and grinned at Tony. “You may hate it but I love it. Why do you hate magic Anthony?”

Tony’s eyes slowly moved up as he spoke, “Because it doesn’t make sense and I can’t stop it. Don’t call me Anthony! That’s the name my late father called me.” Tony growled.

“Fine then, Man of Iron” Loki spoke slowly and did the same thing as before licking Tony stronger this time.

Tony groans not wanting to be called ‘Man of Iron’ either but suddenly weakens to Loki’s tongue on his neck and lets out a small noise of pleasure.

Loki laughs maniacally at that and then says, “See, Magic can do wonders for everybody and I’m hardly using any right now.” Speaking with a tone Tony can’t identify.

“Loki, stop. You don’t need to use this spell on me, really. By the way you’re scaring me with that laugh… Hey, just stop it with the spell!” Tony yells out with his brown eyes staring down Loki to release the spell.

Loki hesitates then looks Tony right in the eyes and groans, “Oh, fine!” Loki snaps his fingers and the spell is released almost automatically. Loki, not noticing he was still holding Tony and looks into his eyes again before releasing him.

Tony stands up straight and shivers violently while Loki isn’t looking, “God! Magic makes you jittery and violated too!” he says as he slowly takes two steps back.

Loki looks down at his feet and grabs his elbow with his other hand, “I apologize, Mr. Stark.”

Tony’s jaw drops and his eyes widen and then go back to normal. Tony cocks his head to the side and asks, “Wait, did I hear that right? Did you just? Say that again clearly please!”

Loki yells awkwardly, “I said I’m sorry!” he takes two steps back as he says it.

Tony blinks and then begins staring at him, “Are you comfortable there? Because I need to take a seat.” He sits in a big, bulky, chair that was behind him.

Loki then closes his eyes and then closes Tony’s eyes with a spell.

“Hey! I thought I said no more magic!” Tony yelled out un-able to open his eyes.

“JUST SHUTUP FOR A MINUTE!” Loki yells extremely loud. Loki begins slowly concentrating and turning into his Jotun form then sits in the corner and removes the spell he cast on Tony’s eyes.

Tony slowly opens his eyes hoping the god will still be there and nothing new added to the room. Tony stares blankly at the creature in the corner, “Was that supposed to be a prank Loki? Because it’s not funny where’d you disappear to?” Tony asks while looking around the room.

“I’m right here you dim-wit!” the blue creature yelled.

Tony looked at the creature baffled, “Loki?”

“I know I’m hideous. Go ahead, laugh. Anyone else would.” Loki said curling up and hugging his knees while hiding his head between his knees.

Tony walked over to Loki and lifted his head with his hand on Loki’s chin, “I, um, never said you were hideous. If anything you look beautiful right now.” Tony said now squatting in front of Loki.

“Beautiful? Oh, no this is my worst form. This form is my cursed Jotun form, my true heritage that I despise greatly.” Loki said as he slowly opened his eyes to look into Tony’s for reassurance. 

“Jotun you say… It’s beautiful. I mean your skin is something I’ve never seen before! Your eyes… your eyes… I can’t even look at you without looking at your eyes, your eyes show me how horrible your life has been. They make me want to obey you and do anything you tell me to. But I won’t.” Tony replied sweetly.

“I hate this form for many reasons but mainly because it scares everyone who sees it, that’s why I decided I would only show it to people I care about and trust.” Loki makes a knife appear and begins tracing the lines on his skin, “I was born this way because Odin isn’t my real father he stole me from my real father Laufey, who I despise greatly and this form reminds me of my heritage of being a frost giant.”

“But Loki, does that mean that you care about me and trust me? Well there’s a surprise. Hey! Stop cutting yourself! You’re not going to be emo if you care about me!” Takes knife away from Loki and it disappears, “You should feel pride for who you are! You’re a wonderful person I would love to have in my life.” Lays his hand on Loki’s cold cheek and then back to continue lifting Loki’s chin, “I think you are beautiful the way you are, everybody wishes they could change into many different forms and I happen to like the way you are now as much as in your Asgardian form… Loki, please believe me when I say this.”

Loki put his hand on Tony’s cheek gently to make sure the cold wouldn’t burn him, “I do care about you dearly and if you say I’m fine the way I am then I must believe you since I trust you so much.”

Tony tried not to shiver but he couldn’t help it, “If I’m allowed to admit something as well, I didn’t completely dislike it when you magicked me into submission. I didn’t mean for my reaction to be that strong, truthfully I’m flattered that you showed me this form of you I just never want to see you hurt yourself EVER!”

“I wish I could promise you that I wouldn’t but I can’t promise anything.” Takes hand off of Tony’s cheek and drops it to his side.

“Why would you hate yourself if others love you and care for you? Even you Loki, even you deserve to feel loved.” Tony spoke it sweet and softly but sincerely.

Loki then became limp and he began to speak but hesitated, “I do not know what love is Mr. Stark… I killed my own father… the only time I ever come close is with lust and desire, but never true love…”

Tony nodded and closed his eyes, “I think we can shake hands then. However love can come in many ways it does not have to be a family thing. It can be a best friend or stranger. If you would like to, you are allowed to stay here with me for a while, to figure yourself out. I could keep an eye on you?”

Loki looked Tony directly in the eyes and almost teared up at how kind Tony was being after how horrible Loki was to all of them, “Thank you, Mr. Stark I think being near you will clear my mind. If you don’t mind I think I’ll stay in this form to heal a bit. All I need is this corner to sleep in…”

“Are you serious?” Tony said with an angry look on his face as he slid his hands under Loki and lifted him up and cradled him.

“M- Mr. Stark?!” Loki said extremely surprised.

“Oh, chill out Reindeer games.” Tony spoke swiftly and started walking towards the guest room next door. “I have a big soft bed for you to curl up in, I will not let you just lie in a corner and sulk to your heart’s content.” Tony chuckled but continued walking.

Loki closed his eyes trying to keep this as normal as he was capable of, when he started to remember something from his past and why he only knew lust and desire. After that he began hugging Tony without realizing.

“Are you okay Loki?” Tony says as he shivers and lays Loki on the bed gently before trying to let him go. “You’re in bed now Loki, you can let go of me.”

Loki didn’t let go. He just held on tighter without saying a word.

Tony understood and silently layed in the bed with Loki and slipped a blanket over them both, he then began stroking Loki’s hair to calm him down. Despite the cold he didn’t pull away. Strangely enough Tony felt as though Loki was warming up but the warm he was feeling was coming from himself instead. Flustering, Tony acted on his own instincts and pulled Loki closer against his warm body and then pressed his warm lips onto icy blue ones.

Loki’s eyes were still closed but he returned the kiss strongly. Accidentally he slightly moaned when he noticed Tony’s arc reactor glowing bright and Tony’s hand had moved to Loki’s waist.

Tony had realized what he was doing and his lips were beginning to get numb from the cold. No matter he still pressed another kiss on top of Loki’s forehead and pulled Loki toward his own chest. Tony didn’t care if he had to freeze to make this Jotun comfortable, any way possible.

Loki almost subconsciously began to move his legs into a spooning position while falling into a light slumber.

Tony was still shivering with his arms tight around Loki and also was continuing to let Loki spoon him, listening to Loki’s breathing as it slowly slowed down.

Loki was almost fast asleep when he heard thunder from outside. After hearing it he jumped about a foot in the air.

Tony had fallen asleep despite the cold but was now awake “What?! JARVIS lights! ... Loki?” but before he continued he stopped and remembered why Loki was scared. Tony reached out for Loki, “Loki, you ok?”

Loki’s eyes were wide open staring at the window and held his head like he was going crazy, “Thor!”  
It thunders once more and Loki jumps again so Tony hugs Loki tight, “Is he angry or searching for you?”

“Both… I think… I feared this would happen so I had to enter my Jotun form for this reason as well as the other.” Loki says quietly and lies back down on the bed.

“What does that mean; he can’t find you if you’re in your Jotun form? Should I go and talk to him? He might not come in if we don’t show ourselves though.” Tony spoke softly as he wrapped hi arms around Loki’s waist protectively.

“He can’t sense me if I am in this form and with, you, a mortal who wreaks of mortality he has no chance of sensing me. Plus he would never even think of asking you where I am.” Loki said that sweetly and squishing against Tony.

“That means you’re safe right here, as long as you stay like this with me. On the other hand I won’t even answer you back about the whole ‘mortal’ comment.” Tony says and gives Loki a scowl as he lays his head on Loki’s cold shoulder.

“Sorry, but it is not as is if you have magic or anything unnatural about you.” Loki says grinning.

Tony was still scowling, “That doesn’t make me anything less than you.” Okay Tony thought, keeping the conversation going, so Loki doesn’t pay attention to the thunder. “Let’s just hope you heal up soon.”

“Yes it surely won’t take long” Loki says with a frown

“Good, I’m sure it would do you good if you just tried to give your body a rest. Try to sleep for a bit.” Tony spoke sweetly with a smile.

“If that’s what the doctor orders, then so be it.” Loki said as he closes his eyes.

Tony rolls his eyes and replies by saying “I wish I was a doctor, but I think I’m definitely falling into that department.” He then lies back down and covers them both with the blanket again.

Loki was now beginning to fall into a deep slumber even though the arc reactor was extremely  
bright.

Tony heard the thunder begin to fade away into the distance and then he begins falling into a much needed sleep as well.

 

…Tbc…


	2. A Rainy, Drunk Night on the Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as the title explains. Loki is drunk and him and Tony are talking on the balcony together in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wasn't able to post for 2 weeks guys I haven't had any time or my laptop. I'll try and keep up though! Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

Loki wakes up and looks around and sees an alarm clock next to the bed which said it was exactly 3AM. Loki got out of the bed making sure he didn’t wake the other. He walks to the bar in the living room and pours himself multiple drinks, each going down his throat in one gulp. Soon Loki is mildly drunk and can’t move without swaying.

Tony is still lying in bed far off in a dream but still noticed that the bed suddenly got warmer.

Loki stood up and stumbled into a bunch of things, trying to get to the balcony even though it was still raining, “That! Is what I call alcohol.” Loki said and then chuckled.

Tony stirred a little and then woke up feeling sleep drunk. The he heard a crash in the living room, “JARVIS , Lights.” Tony spoke to the room and the lights lit up the room as he got out of the bed. Tony looked next to him and realized Loki wasn’t next to him. Tony bolted up out of the bed right away and ran to the doorway. When he looked around he could see blue Loki standing out in the rain on the balcony. He ran over to the balcony door and shouted out to Loki, “Loki?! What the hell are you doing out here in the rain?! Thor is still somewhere out there looking for you!”

Loki turned around as he heard that and saw Tony panting and he smiled sweetly, “I was drinking” hiccup “And I came outside to get a breath of fresh air” hiccup again and he opened his rose colored eyes seductively with a blank look on his face “But when I got out here I felt the rain on my skin and I just couldn’t move…” he spaced out looking into Tony’s eyes.

Tony wasn’t looking Loki in the eyes yet when he said, “Well, I can imagine you like the rain on your skin, if it was warm outside, but… Isn’t it freezing to your body right now?” He said slowly while looking down but then looked up into Loki’s gorgeous eyes and began to melt, “Fine you can stay out here as long as you… don't try to pull attention to yourself, Loki. Now I'm awake anyway, I could use a drink as well…” He said walking over to the bar to pour himself a scotch, noticing that Loki had drank a whole two bottles, and he bought the super amount kind. Tony sighed and grabbed a new bottle and poured a glass.

“I’m just gonna stay out here” Loki said and then hiccupped. He then snapped his fingers and a wooden chair just appeared out of nowhere as he sat down and closed his eyes again.

Tony comes on the balcony with Loki, with a drink in hand, and says, “You know Loki, you really are something” he said as he kneeled next to Loki, “One moment your scared of the thunder, the next moment your outside sitting in the rain not afraid of anything” he said.

“Not true, I am afraid of some things right now.”

“I take it you’re feeling better though?” Tony said turning his head toward Loki

Loki nodded and said, “I am hard to understand because I am like a woman at what you Midgardians call ‘a woman’s time of the month’. I mean my mood changes frequently. Loki glared at Tony for a quick second and then closed his eyes again.

Tony couldn’t help grinning and laughing when Loki said that, “You’re like a woman?” Tony laughed so hard but stopped when Loki smacked him across the back of his head.

“Oh shut up Stark!” He said glaring at Tony.

Tony put his hands up in surrender as he tried to stop laughing “Well, can't say I dislike it, as long as you don't start yelling hysterically at me. Pepper's giving me enough of that as it is.” He said.

Loki smirked and said “I can’t promise anything.” And turned and closed his eyes again.

Tony ran his hand through his now wet hair and said “Oh boy…” Then he turned towards Loki and asked “Wait, when you’re in your Jotun form why does the rain not freeze on your skin?” he said.

“My magic is protecting me by warming my body” Loki said as he made a tarp appear over them both and dries himself “however my magic is depleting.”

“What's the cause for that? Is it being here on what you call, Midgard?” Tony asked as he felt himself getting quite woozy.

“No. It is something else.” He said as he stood up and looked down

“Is it a bad thing?” Tony asked “I'm sorry if I ask too many questions...” he said looking endearingly at Loki

“No it’s not bad.” Loki replied “I don’t mind questions either.” He said looking at Tony and smiling gently thinking in his head that the reason his magic was depleting (but it wasn't he just wanted to stay with Tony) was because he was falling in love with Tony “Nothing bad my friend.” He said again.

“Hm… alright, so, are you ready to go back inside?” Tony asked finishing the last bit of his drink.

Loki nodded his head and smiled.

Tony gently guides Loki back inside the lounge and places his empty glass on the bar, shivering as his wet clothes stick to him and only now making him feel cold.

Loki hovered his hands all over Tony using magic to dry him “better?” Loki asked.

Tony blinked and said, “Wow, that felt funny… thank you though.” He couldn’t help but temporarily stare at Loki's Jotun form now that he was in the light “How long will you stay this way Loki?” Tony asked.

Loki answered with a frown, “Until I am sure my brother is no longer looking for me and when my magic is fully regenerated...” then he looked at Tony with endearing eyes “It's almost as if you like this form of me.”   
He said to Tony with a look that gave question.

Tony looked back at Loki and said “When will you know for sure? ...I mean, can you feel his presence or something?” he said it slightly frowning, staring back with unlimited interest “Well, please don't mind if I do like it.” He said.

Loki chuckled and said “I will be able to feel his presence leave or my magic will come back faster than with him around. I also don't mind... that you like this form of me.” He said looking seductively into Tony’s eyes.

Tony didn't look at Loki’s eyes yet, just his navy blue lips, “Alright, I understand. Well you can stay if that comforts you.” He said glancing over to the windows that start lighting up automatically when the sun started rising “Ah, it's getting to be morning already…” he said and then chuckled.

Loki blinked his eyes repeatedly trying to get his eyes to adjust to the sunlight which gave him a worse headache then he already had “oh goodness, I think I’m already hung-over.” Loki said and chuckled even though it kind of hurt.

“Oh crap!” Tony said wrapping an arm around Loki's back and guiding him to the bathroom “If anything, get sick here…” He said with a chuckle.

Loki dropped to his knees and leaned up against the wall “Thank you Stark.” He said looking at Tony again.

Tony sat down with him “No problem, maybe you should be careful with drinking our alcohol you wouldn’t want to have some sort of a terrible reaction.” He said nicely and caring.

Loki nodded and said “Just possibly... I'd have to drink more to find out for sure.” Closing his eyes slowly.

Tony looked surprised “What? But you're feeling sick, that… doesn't really make sense. I mean, even I stop drinking when I feel sick. And that's something alright.” He said with a chuckle and softly stroked through the long ends of Loki's hair.

Loki surprised by the touch but not disliking it leaned into Tony’s hand and smiled saying, “I'm just hung-over... trust me. You should see me hung-over after drinking too much Asgardian liquor...” he said it with a chuckle at the end.

Tony smiled about how cute Loki was acting and said “I have never, really. We… have never been acquainted in a good way Loki. And to be honest, I still don't trust you fully. But if you're behaving, as long as you're behaving, I'm fine with that I guess.” He looked at Loki’s eyes closed and almost felt tempted to kiss him.

Loki questioned Tony, “Really? You don't trust me and I am showing you this form of me? I don't show it to anyone. Not even Thor. I am putting my full being in your trust and care currently. I am the god of Lies and Mischief but I’m not one to be un-trustable” he said sighing deeply “I'm sorry.” Was all he said then.

Tbc………


End file.
